Ghost in the Walls
by Fire-of-the-Ocean
Summary: Having completed a mission, the proxies move into a new home, to evade capture await their new orders, but something lives in this house already, as their youngest member will soon discover. marble hornets ticci toby


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9750c5a462b247ffd05ed9c9cb733296"Tim pulled the car into the driveway of what would, for now, serve as their new home. It was rare they lived in a proper house, but this one was being rented out cheap. Getting out of the vehicle, he walked to the backseat door on his side and opened it, allowing Toby to leave exit the car, as well, quickly followed by his daughter, a five year old child, who leaped from the car and immediately began running around the front yard, exited to have such a thing. Toby looked around at his surroundings, seemingly in a daze, as Brian exited through the passenger door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7da6d76d4c28028c3e84c053778c4c37"The child yelled, jumping excitedly, before running back to Brian, "I LOVE IT HERE, can we stay?!" she said, Brian grinned, scooping her up with ease, "we'll stay as long as we can, Lyra" he said, chuckling. Lyra frowned, squirming, "why do we keep moving around?" she asked, as Brian put her down, "our job requires us to move" said Tim, opening the back of the door, "we've been over this" he grabbed a box with "Toys" written on the side in permanent marker and handed in to Toby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b430cac057bcf983de59a5d92f280b32""Yeah, but, why?" she said, Tim glanced at her, and then grabbed another box and started towards the house, "you'll understand when you're older" he said, unsatisfied, but knowing she wasn't getting anything else out of him, Lyra ran up to the house, eager to explore the building. Toby, who was on the porch, waiting for Tim to unlock the door, frowned "be careful" he said, putting down the box and quickly moving closer to his child, "we don't kno-know whats in there"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d54842cc9d1fcd3992b5facc3a08b3f""we'll check it over, Toby" said Tim, climbing the steps to the porch, "no need to worry" putting down the box, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys, unlocking the door, he picked the box back up and entered the house. Lyra moved to follow him, but Toby stopped her, "why don't we pla-play with Thorny until Tim gets back?" he asked, before attempting to open the taped-closed box with his bare hands, ambling up the stairs empty handed, Brian watched him for a moment, before chuckling, "need some help there?" he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d02f8271d22aefb0995f0da8f8df5cd6"Toby glared at him, "fu-screw you" he growled, Tim walked out the door, glancing around, he sighed "are you going to help, Brian" he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, Brian shrugged, "I've got a bad back" he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce46ab256a0384490a2be21682377a2d""Whatever" muttered Tim, glancing at Toby, he said "the house is safe, its safe to go in". Kate clapped her hands and ran inside, Toby moved to follow her, but Tim stopped him, "she'll be fine" he said, reassuringly, "but, we have boxes to unload". Toby kept staring into the house for a moment, and then nodded, "thanks" he murmured, before moving to get another box from the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="080d218d9e1aaec97182fc42b13e3183"From the window, something watches, unseen./p 


End file.
